


Adoration

by thelonelywriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Grand Prix Final, Schmoop, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a lot of love, if you don't like fluff, this got way too fluffy, turn away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: On a visit back to Japan, Victor finds the posters of him that Yuri had hidden away. Yuri is mortified, of course, but Victor finds he really doesn't mind, not at all. But he's interested. What did Yuri see in those posters? Why did he get them? What kind of impact did Victor really have on Yuri? Victor is set on finding out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh, this fic is ah, kind of a mess. i honestly didn't mean for it to get this long but things just happen??? also, it became really sappy and sweet so if you don't like incredibly soft and loving stuff then please turn away because there is a lot of feelings talk in here. i meant for this to be like a one shot that had a little more of a, uhm, like intense tone? not like dom/sub but something that was just more sexual. then i kind of fell in love with the idea of them talking about each other in the morning and having sex and yuri being all embarrassed about the posters. i got carried away so whoops (also, 'moya lyubov' is 'my love' in russian, i have an obsession with victor saying it to yuri so i threw it in there)

Victor knew that Yuri idolized him, he knew that he had been Yuri’s idol when Yuri was younger. It was obvious. He had had a feeling when he first came to coach Yuri that that had been the case, and as things progressed, as their relationship progressed, it became even more blatant. And then after awhile, Yuri just flat out told him. Victor was honored. Sure, Victor had fans, but Yuri was different. Yuri was a whole different person with an individual complex that had Victor swooning from when they first met. So, really, he was honored to find out that Yuri thought of him so highly. But, he didn’t know exactly how highly he thought of him until they were visiting Yuri’s family back in Japan some months after the Grand Prix Final.

Yuri and Victor had moved into Victor’s old apartment in Russia, and Yuri was getting quite comfortable there, but he had told Victor that he wanted to keep in touch with his family, visit every once in awhile. He assured Victor that he didn’t need to come, but Victor was absolutely insistent. Staying with Yuri’s family in Japan for the first months of coaching Yuri was a wonderful experience that Victor would not mind repeating a single bit. As long as Makkachin could come, of course. (And he did, of course.)

Yuri told Victor that he could stay in the room he had stayed in before since Yuri’s bed was only a twin size, but Victor refused. Yuri had learned that Victor was about the biggest cuddler he had and would ever encounter. 

So, it was settled, they would stay in Yuri’s old room, his room that hadn’t changed a bit. They stayed there for about a week or so, and Victor was honestly a little sad when they had to leave. But, all the same he packed his things as Yuri had done. It was only when he dropped something that rolled under Yuri’s bed that he discovered something very… intriguing. 

“Oh my God.”

Yuri heard it from the hallway, he was heading into his room anyways where Victor was, where Victor’s voice was echoing. He donned a look of confusion, wondering what had happened, if Victor had seen something on his phone, if he had lost something. But the tone of his voice, the inflection, it sounded almost… surprised. Or amazed. 

“Victor?” Yuri said, pushing the door to his room open. He simply stood in the doorway for a moment, looking over at Victor who had a wide eyed look on. But he also looked almost gleeful. And he was holding something, something that looked like paper. Yuri’s old math sheets? From school? No, they were bigger than that, and there was more than one. They looked almost like…

Yuri’s eyes widened so much it was probably comedic as he darted forwards, almost tackling Victor. Victor completely blocked him though, stepping backwards.

“Yuri, would you mind telling me what these are?” Victor hummed. Yuri reached out, trying to grab them (dammit, Victor had found even more than one), but Victor was taller by just enough with longer arms that extended, the posters out of Yuri’s reach.

“Victor, no, give them back,” Yuri said, his tone the same one he used when Makkachin had some contraband and wouldn’t drop it.

“Are these all yours?” Victor went on, walking away from Yuri who just followed him, starting to jump up in attempts to get at the posters.

The posters of Victor.

The endless posters of Victor at different ages in different costumes, with different hair.

All of them.

“Victor,” Yuri said almost desperately. 

“Hm?”

“They’re not what you think,” Yuri sighed. Victor looked over at him and arched an eyebrow. Yuri sighed once more and dropped his shoulders. “Alright, fine, maybe they are,” he grumbled.

“And what would that be exactly?” Victor inquired, slowly lowering them down. Yuri pursed his lips.

“Posters. Of you. That I used to have hanging on my wall. When you came to Japan I took them down,” Yuri explained. Victor quirked a little smile.

“You have quite a lot of these, Yuri,” he pointed out. Yuri shot him a look and Victor just smiled some more. “But you never threw them out?” Victor questioned. Yuri frowned a little.

“No, I didn’t, that would have felt… wrong,” Yuri finally managed. 

“So you just kept them?” Victor asked, starting to shuffle through them, look at them. Yuri let out a breath, calling it defeat and letting Victor look at them, not trying to take them back.

“What else was I supposed to do with them?” Yuri said softly, almost meekly. Victor looked over at him and Yuri couldn’t hold his gaze. “It’s creepy, I know,” Yuri said, throwing his hands up in the air. Victor shook his head and stepped forwards, setting the posters down on Yuri’s bed.

“It’s not creepy. Not at all,” Victor assured Yuri as he stepped closer to him. Yuri sort of took a few steps backwards, backing away from Victor, but Victor eventually caught him, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s waist. “I had posters of my favorite skaters in my room too,” he told Yuri who brightened up a little.

“Really?” Yuri questioned softly. Victor nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Do you have any others?” Victor questioned. Yuri blushed and looked away.

“Not really. You were kind of the only one I had posters of,” Yuri told Victor sheepishly. Victor grinned, and something twinkled in his eyes.

“I was the only one?” he repeated. Yuri glanced up at him and nodded.

“Hm,” he hummed. “Interesting.”

\---

On the flight back to Russia, for some odd reason, Victor couldn’t really stop thinking about the posters in Yuri’s room. He wasn’t creeped out, not at all, he was more surprised than anything. He probably shouldn’t have been so surprised, but somehow he was, and somehow he found himself thinking more and more.

What did Yuri see when he saw those posters, what did he think? What made him buy them? Did Victor really have that much of an impact on him? 

Victor looked over at Yuri whose head was on Victor’s shoulder, Yuri having had fallen asleep during the flight. Victor made note to ask Yuri, to talk to him more about it. He didn’t want to interrogate him or anything, he just wanted to know. He wanted to know what it was like to be Yuri when he was younger, when he had those posters on his wall. Victor couldn’t help it. He was honest to God curious at this point.

\---

Their sleep got messed up unsurprisingly from the time difference so that when they got back to their apartment and eventually fell into bed, their sleep made it so that they woke up at the crack of dawn the next day, the sun having barely risen.

Victor woke up first, he usually did. He was more of a morning person, Yuri being the opposite, also having the tendency to hate mornings. 

When Victor realized he was awake he let out a soft noise and stretched, slowly coming to realize what position they were in exactly. He came to find that they were pretty much spooning, and somehow, overnight, Yuri had taken control as the bigger spoon, his limbs falling over Victor’s body. Victor smiled at the fact, knowing that Yuri always teased him for being a cuddler, but Yuri wasn’t exactly the opposite. 

Victor turned around, keeping the closeness of their position, however, so he could see Yuri’s face. 

Yuri looked so peaceful when he slept. His lips always parted a little, and his eyelashes always looked so pretty against his skin. Victor smiled at the sight and brought a hand out to stroke over Yuri’s cheek. Victor just took in his features like that, the way they looked with the morning sun coming through the windows, until Yuri was shifting, making small little noises, something you’d hear from a kitten maybe, and blinking open his eyes. Victor smiled widely when he did.

“Good morning, moya lyubov,” Victor said softly. Yuri’s lips quirked into a little smile, though sleep was still prominent on his face, in his eyes.

“Were you staring at me?” he questioned, voice soft.

“Possibly,” Victor replied in just as soft a voice.

“Why?”

“You’re my beautiful fiancé, why would I not stare?” Victor asked, smiling. Yuri’s smile broke wider across his face. The two simply stared at each other for a moment before Victor’s hand slid down around Yuri’s waist. “Did you sleep well?” he questioned. Yuri nodded.

“I like sleeping in our bed,” Yuri yawned. “It’s better than my bed. That was a horrible setup,” Yuri murmured, shaking his head.

“Mm, I agree,” Victor hummed.

“It was nice going back to visit Japan, to see everyone, but I think I’m getting pretty used to sleeping here, staying here. Even the rink here,” Yuri added. Victor smiled and hummed back, and then he remembered the posters, he remembered wanting to ask Yuri about them. He wasn’t so sure what to ask, exactly, though.

“Yuri?” 

“Hm?” Yuri replied sleepily, snuggling up closer to Victor.

“Those posters,” Victor began, but Yuri just groaned and shook his head.

“No, we don’t ever talk about those,” Yuri said.

“I have questions though,” Victor piped up. Yuri shook his head even more and turned over, his back to Victor. Victor frowned. “Please?”

“Victor,” Yuri groaned.

“Turn around.”

“No,” Yuri replied. Victor huffed a breath and didn’t hesitate, just climbed straight over Yuri, rolling over next to him.

“Victor, ow, what are you doing?” Yuri managed, squirming under the covers. Victor finally got so that he was face to face with Yuri again.

“I want to know something,” Victor stated, looking Yuri straight in the eye. Yuri stared back, looking very unamused.

“What?” Yuri replied flatly. Victor let a pause drift through the air before he spoke.

“What did you see when you looked at those posters?”

Yuri looked a little taken aback. What kind of question was that? Victor watched his face intently, watched a blush creep up Yuri’s cheeks before Yuri sighed.

“I saw five time Grand Prix gold medalist Victor Nikiforov,” Yuri sighed. Yuri knew it was a lie, but he was hoping it would get him off the hook for talking to Victor about the fact he had plastered pictures of him everywhere in his room at one point.

It didn’t.

“What did you think of me?” Victor inquired. Yuri swallowed thickly.

“That you were amazing.”

The answer came easily, it was obvious. It made Victor smile a little.

“Do you remember when I asked you how you saw me?” Victor questioned. Yuri nodded. “How did you see me, Yuri?”

Victor’s voice was soft, yet a little rough with sleep and it made Yuri shiver. 

“I, I mean, I saw you as someone I idolized. Someone who made figure skating look easy. All those jumps and turns and everything you did it just looked effortless. I... you were perfect,” Yuri breathed out. Both Yuri and Victor stared at each other for a moment, the air tense, but not with anything bad. 

“Do you want to know how I saw you?” Victor inquired, voice soft yet full of intent. Yuri swallowed thickly and just stared back at Victor. “I saw you as someone with so much potential the possibilities were endless. I saw you as someone who had love in their heart. Beauty, passion, it all came out when you were on the ice. Do you know how badly I wanted it to come out when we were off the ice?”

Yuri’s breath hitched.

“If I had posters of you, Yuri, they would be everywhere. I would ask you to sign every one,” Victor told Yuri who smiled a little. 

“I adored you,” Yuri said softly. “And I still do. But back then it was different,” Yuri added. Victor furrowed his eyebrows.

“How so?”

Yuri took a breath.

“When I didn’t know you, when I hadn’t met you, I just, I thought you were a beautiful figure skater, a legend. But then when I met you it was like looking into the sun,” Yuri replied.

“You’re flattering me,” Victor huffed. Yuri smiled.

“When I looked at those posters I was looking at Victor Nikiforov. When I was looking at you, in person, it was something different,” Yuri explained.

“You have a wonderful way of making things that don’t make sense into sense, moya lyubov,” Victor murmured. Yuri grinned and pressed closer to Victor.

“I think it makes sense that I loved you a little even before I met you,” Yuri told Victor who wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist and pulled him so that Yuri was half on top of him.

“Yuri Katsuki, a brilliant figure skater, never to love anyone else but five time Grand Prix gold medalist Victor Nikiforov, another figure skater whose brilliance is equal,” Victor announced, kissing over Yuri’s neck. Yuri laughed lightly. “The eros was inside you all along, Yuri, with a special thanks to me,” Victor went on. 

“I think you’re verging on egotistical here,” Yuri hummed, nuzzling into the side of Victor’s head.

“Never,” Victor replied, sliding a hand down Yuri’s waist and to his ass, then grabbing at his thigh. “I don’t have it in me. You keep me grounded,” Victor informed Yuri, nosing at his cheek.

“Well, thank God I came along then,” Yuri joked. Victor smiled and rolled them over so that Yuri was underneath him.

“Who’s verging on egotistical now, might I ask?” Victor questioned, straddling Yuri who was grinning wildly. 

“If I am, I learned it from you,” Yuri shot back. Victor pulled back so that he was sitting atop Yuri.

“That mouth of yours, Yuri, I swear,” Victor sighed, shaking his head. Yuri looked up at him with a twinkle in his eye.

“Keep it occupied and you won’t have to deal with it,” Yuri sassed back. Victor smiled down at him and Yuri blew him a little kiss, enough to make Victor giggle a little before leaning back down and pressing his lips to Yuri’s.

They kissed softly, slowly, leisurely at first. It was morning, the jet lag from their traveling was still lingering and there wasn’t a rush to get anywhere, to do anything. They didn’t have plans for the day, they were taking a few days off from skating, they figured they deserved it since they still went down to the rink in Hasetsu to practice when they were in Japan. So they just kissed and kissed and let everything melt, melding quite well with the golden rays of light that flickered through their windows.

Their hands wandered, not quickly, just languidly, soft noises falling from Yuri’s lips as things built to a breathless air and Victor pulled away ever so slightly to tilt Yuri’s head back and kiss down his neck.

“Do you want me to,” Yuri began, his voice breathy. “Put water on for coffee?”

Victor hummed into the skin of Yuri’s neck.

“Not yet,” Victor murmured, pressing a delicate kiss to one of Yuri’s pulse points. “I’m not finished with you” he went on, grinning. Yuri grinned right back and brought a hand up to run through Victor’s hair that was void of bedhead, something that Yuri believed to be flat out witchcraft.

“So, is there a time slot for when you’ll be done with me?” Yuri teased, shifting underneath Victor, spreading his legs a little wider as if in invitation. The shift of position had Yuri’s cock, half hard already, pressing into Victor’s hip, something that made Victor smile valiantly.

“When you’re satisfied,” Victor mumbled.

“What if I’m insatiable?” Yuri shot back. Victor’s head popped up a little so that he could look down at Yuri. Yuri had the slightest flush to his cheeks, and his hair was an utter mess. His eyes were bright, but Victor could tell there was still sleep settling there. They were inviting, almost challenging. Victor grinned.

“I guess I’ll just have to keep up then, won’t I?” he whispered, cupping Yuri’s chin, kissing it. Yuri smiled all lopsided and pleased, and Victor felt something warm erupt in his stomach. 

Victor would give up anything in the world to get to always see Yuri like this. Sleepy, blissful, love tinting that look of something mischievous in his eye. The way he looked at Victor was something Victor would never and probably could never forget.

Victor always knew strength, he always knew discipline, even if sometimes he didn’t show it. As a skater, he had to have it, he had to have that self control, restraint. When Victor met Yuri, it all seemed to melt.

In some ways it stayed, in the ways Victor knew he had to keep in order to be his coach, but in other ways, it softened. It changed and twisted and shaped itself into something totally new that Victor wouldn’t give up if he had to.

Victor pressed forwards again for a kiss, this time more deep, more passionate. If Yuri claimed to be insatiable, well, Victor would be damned if he wasn’t going to satisfy him. Victor took most things as a challenge, something that Yuri both loved and hated, but mostly, when it was in the bedroom, Yuri had no complaints. 

Yuri kissed back, meeting every movement, his hands starting up again, moving again, running over Victor’s sides, his thighs, his ass. Everywhere. He hitched Victor’s thigh up just for the right angle and bingo. Yuri let out a moan into the kiss and Victor smiled back into it, rocking his hips downwards. There was a few layers of thin clothing in the way, but still, the friction was marvelous, sending little shockwaves down both their bodies.

Victor let his right hand wander downwards, searching blindly for Yuri’s that was placed on Victor’s hip. Victor found it and took it, interlacing their fingers and bringing it to the side of them. Yuri could feel Victor’s ring and he smiled into the kiss. A little reminder. A reminder of what they’d been through, a reminder of the promises they’d made. 

Victor then found Yuri’s other hand, his right one, and he shifted, encircling long, slender fingers around Yuri’s wrist. Yuri let out a sigh into the kiss and Victor quirked his lips into a little smile as his right hand unlaced his fingers with Yuri’s and slid down to his wrist. Slowly he pushed Yuri’s hands upwards, above his head and Yuri moaned, back bowing against the mattress at the feeling of acquiescence. It was almost always light, and the power shifted fairly often between them. They switched roles and places in the bedroom nearly constantly depending on mood or circumstance, and Yuri really had no issues with that. Victor never pushed his limits unless Yuri asked for them to be pushed.

They kept on flowing together, rocking against one another, lips moving in what was now a fervor. Noises, soft or loud, spilled from both their mouths and were greedily taken by the other. Yuri would have a track of every single one of Victor’s moans ingrained in his memory, and for Victor, the same with Yuri.

Skin grew hot and cheeks grew pink, the covers soon becoming an albatross more than anything else. Victor eventually pulled away a little, letting Yuri’s wrists go, sliding down his body and kicking the covers off of both of them.

Yuri let out a pleased sigh at the newfound air that washed over them, cooler than the one that had been under the covers, stuffy and humid. Still, however, clothes were still on. That was about to change though.

Victor let one hand creep downwards, palming Yuri through his sweatpants as his other hand pushed his shirt up slowly.

“ _Ah_ , Victor,” Yuri breathed out, his hips twitching up into Victor’s touch. Victor grinned as he slipped Yuri’s shirt up, revealing more and more skin, kissing over every inch of it until Yuri was squirming and Victor was making a valiant attempt at pushing Yuri’s shirt all the way off.

Finally, after moments of fumbling and some giggling, Yuri’s shirt was off, tossed aside. Victor immediately sat back on top of Yuri and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere where he didn’t care where it landed. When it was off, Victor caught Yuri licking his lips and he grinned.

Yuri always had an affinity for Victor’s body because honest to God it was magnificent. Victor wasn’t like Yuri, he didn’t gain weight easily, he could eat as much as he wanted and he would still look perfect. He was muscular, but not too muscular, toned more than anything else. The muscle underlying his skin was obvious though, and all of him was sculpted in just the right way. His form was pretty much flawless, and Yuri can still remember the first time they got in bed together and how nervous Yuri was. Victor had picked up on it and spent nearly all of their time practically _worshipping_ Yuri’s body to the point Yuri thought he was going to pass out. From then on, Victor made sure that Yuri didn’t doubt how wonderful he looked. Since, to Victor, Yuri looked honestly beautiful at all possible times.

Victor leaned forwards and pressed a chaste kiss to Yuri’s lips before moving all the way back down, slowly, ever so slowly, kissing Yuri’s chest, his stomach, his hipbones, his abdomen, kissing absolutely everywhere because he knew it got Yuri riled up.

Finally, he reached the line of Yuri’s sweatpants. He hooked his fingers in the edge of them, but didn’t pull them down right away. Instead he nuzzled into the hard line of Yuri’s cock through his sweatpants, gaining a hitched breath from Yuri. Victor glanced up at him and he had that look in his eyes, that eager but impatient look that told Victor that Yuri was about to go off on Victor for teasing him too much, so Victor stopped teasing and tugged Yuri’s sweatpants down as Yuri canted his hips upwards to help.

Yuri sighed in relief at the feeling, his cock bobbing free and falling against his stomach as Victor fumbled at getting the rest of Yuri’s sweatpants off. There was a little more giggling from Yuri as he kicked his legs around in an attempt to help Victor get them all the way off. Victor smiled at the sound of Yuri’s laughter, light and happy, something that made his heart jump a little. Yuri had a fair amount of different modes during sex, and one of those modes was giggly. Victor could still remember the first time Yuri laughed during sex and Victor panicked a little, but Yuri reassured him that it wasn’t a bad thing, it was good. And after that Victor had no complaints about Yuri’s little laughs and chuckles during sex because they always sounded so cute and sweet and Victor couldn’t get enough of them honestly.

Once Yuri’s pants had joined his shirt, somewhere on the floor. Victor just kind of looked over Yuri, over his body, relaxed and calm. Yuri quirked a soft little smile.

“Why do you always stare at me?” he inquired after a moment. Victor grinned over at him.

“Well, I think it might have to do with the fact that you’re beautiful,” Victor began, then leaned forwards to kiss Yuri’s thigh.

“Wonderful.”

A kiss to his hipbone.

“Amazing and gorgeous and utterly astounding.”

Victor slowly made his way up Yuri’s body, pressing more kisses here and there. Yuri’s breathing picked up and Victor smiled softly. He knew Yuri got off on praise, he loved it, every word, every sentence.

“Every inch of you is breathtaking, Yuri, I think you should know that.”

Victor pressed a tender kiss to Yuri’s lips.

“So, that’s probably why I stare,” Victor finished off, pulling away to look for Yuri’s reaction. Yuri just grinned, bright and wide.

“How can you be so charming first thing in the morning?” Yuri murmured. Victor nuzzled into Yuri’s neck.

“How can you be so alluring first thing in the morning?” Victor hummed in reply. Yuri let out another soft laugh and curled his fingers around the back of Victor’s neck.

“You compliment me too much,” Yuri muttered, nosing into the side of Victor’s head.

“No, I think I compliment you the right amount,” Victor argued, his voice turning just a little deeper. Yuri smiled softly and ran his hands down Victor’s sides, then hooked his thumbs in Victor’s sweatpants. 

“You think so?” Yuri questioned, giving Victor’s pants a little suggestive tug. Victor took the message and sat backwards.

“I think so very much,” Victor said, nodding as he worked on getting his own sweatpants off. Yuri just went silent and watched him, watching intently until his pants were all the way off and thrown aside. Yuri grinned when they were and he outstretched his arms as if in invitation. Victor took it with a grin and leaned forwards, straddling Yuri, getting in just the right position so that their cocks were slotted against one another.

A groan was pulled from each of them at the brush of bare skin on bare skin. Yuri arched up into it and Victor ground his hips down in kind, and the friction was wondrous. Victor immediately went to kissing over Yuri, his cheeks, his neck, but he didn’t stop his hips moving.

Everything was fluid, the way they moved against each other, the way Yuri arched up into Victor and Victor moved with him, movements flowing, even though there was an air of need, of want to every single one.

They didn’t really rush anything, just rocked against one another, exchanged kisses and soft words. And Victor was sort of lost in what they were doing, so he wasn’t really sure why what came to his mind came to his mind right then. But it did, and when it did he grinned a little.

“Say, Yuri,” he murmured into Yuri’s neck.

“Yeah?” Yuri replied, tilting his neck a little more, giving Victor a little more room to work with.

“Those posters,” Victor began and Yuri let out a groan, not in pleasure but in annoyance. 

“Victor, why do you have to bring that up right now?” Yuri questioned, sounding very defeated. 

“I just want to know something is all, just one thing,” Victor told him, pulling away to look down at him. Yuri looked back up at him with a displeased frown and not a lot of patience. 

“What?”

“Did you ever do anything with those posters?”

Yuri frowned even more. 

“No?” he replied slowly. “I took them down and put them under my bed,” Yuri explained. 

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” Victor told him with an intent look. Yuri paused, seemingly thinking before a look of realization dawned on him. He blushed furiously and opened his mouth then closed it. 

“Uhm, no?” Yuri replied, but it came out as more of a question. Victor arched an eyebrow. 

“So they were there for inspiration then? As a reminder?” Victor inquired. Yuri just blushed some more and looked away. 

“Y- yeah, I mean, you were my idol so naturally I just, wanted to be able to see you and think of you,” Yuri explained. His tone was almost nervous. 

“When did you think of me?”

The answer should have been simple. When Yuri was skating, when he was on ice. But if he had told Victor that, it would have been a lie. 

“Uhh,” Yuri managed. Victor grinned a little and started rolling his hips down. 

“You don’t have to tell me, Yuri, but I’m just interested,” Victor murmured. “You thought of me as your idol, then your coach, your lover,” Victor went on. “Was there anything in between? Anything that I missed?” Victor nibbled on Yuri’s earlobe and Yuri let out a shaky breath, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“I, uh, _ah_ , not really,” Yuri choked out as Victor gave a particularly harsh thrust of his hips. 

“So, is that a no then?” Victor inquired, kissing over Yuri’s neck. Yuri squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Once or twice,” he blurted out. Victor paused before nosing at the space behind Yuri’s ear.

“‘Once or twice’ what, Yuri?” Victor questioned, voice rough and sending shivers down Yuri’s spine. Yuri took a deep breath. 

“Thought of us… together. Or maybe kissing you,” Yuri supposed. Victor said nothing and Yuri opened one eye to look at him. He looked… pleased. Victor leaned back down and nipped at Yuri’s ear. 

“That’s all? Once or twice?” he whispered into Yuri’s ear. Yuri exhaled a shaky breath as Victor slowly began crawling down Yuri’s body. 

“It’s creepy, okay? I know,” Yuri sighed. Victor shook his head. 

“I told you it’s not creepy.”

He pressed a kiss to the spot above Yuri’s hipbone. 

“That’s not all of it though.”

Yuri immediately regretted the words once they had come out of his mouth. He knew that Victor wouldn’t stop now, he wouldn’t stop until he knew the full story. Victor glanced up at Yuri with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh?” he said simply, pulling back to sit between Yuri’s spread legs. Yuri sighed and dropped his head back against the pillow. 

“This is just feeding your ego,” he grumbled, gaining a laugh from Victor. 

“You don’t have to tell me, Yuri, I’m just curious,” Victor insisted. Yuri sighed once more and looked up at Victor who definitely looked curious. But there was also something else in his eye. Passion maybe?

Yuri flopped his head back down. 

“I just, I thought of you. And me. Us,” Yuri began. “I thought of doing stuff with you,” he went on, mumbling at this point. Victor pressed his hands to Yuri’s thighs, letting them slide up and down, cradling the spot behind his knees and spreading them wider. 

“Doing what stuff?”

Yuri glanced back up at Victor who had heat in his eyes. Yuri watched him scooch down slowly, and soon he could feel the breath of him on his cock. 

“What was I doing, Yuri, when you thought of me?” he went on. His breath was smoky and Yuri let out a little sound. 

“A- all kinds of things I guess,” Yuri breathed out. Victor pressed a kiss to the side of Yuri’s cock and Yuri bit his lip. 

“What kind of things exactly?”

“Touching me, kissing me, talking to me,” Yuri blurted out. “Anything where you were with me and I could touch you and you, you could…” Yuri trailed off and Victor pressed a line of kisses up the side of Yuri’s cock. 

“I could what?”

“Fuck me.”

It was practically a whisper, a hoarse whisper that came from Yuri’s mouth after a moment’s pause. Victor quirked a grin. 

“Tell me what else, Yuri,” he said, voice commanding yet soft. “Tell me everything.”

“It’s, _ah_ , embarrassing,” Yuri choked out as Victor licked slowly up the underside of his cock. Victor soothed a hand up and curled it around Yuri’s hip, his thumb stroking over Yuri’s hipbone.

“Why?” he asked simply. Yuri glanced down at him and groaned, again, not in pleasure, more in frustration.

“You don’t get it,” Yuri grumbled. “It’s weird, it feels weird, if I just go and, and, tell you the stuff I thought or the stuff I did,” Yuri went on.

“Oh, stuff that you did?”

Oh.

Yuri blushed an even brighter red and flicked his gaze down to Victor who looked very coy and very interested.

“So, you weren’t just thinking you were doing,” Victor mused, wrapping a hand around Yuri’s cock. Yuri let out a helpless little moan and squeezed his eyes shut. “Care to share what you were doing, Yuri?” Victor asked, and his voice was almost teasing. 

Yuri wanted to punch him.

“This is purely because you want to hear more about- oh God,” Yuri groaned, completely cut off when Victor just wrapped his lips around Yuri’s cock and slid almost all the way down it. Yuri let out another groan, closing his eyes, clenching and and unclenching his fingers. He paused for a moment, then let out a breath when he realized he had been holding it. He let his hand travel down, finding the side of Victor’s face. He poked his head up so he could see him, then pushed the hair out of his face, watching the hopeful, wide eyed look Victor gave him in return. And then Yuri realized.

“Oh no,” Yuri managed, shaking his head and dropping his hand. “No, I see what you’re doing,” he went on. Victor slowly pulled off of Yuri’s cock with a lewd, wet pop and gave him an innocent look.

“See what?” he questioned, immediately going back to lick at the head of Yuri’s cock, his hand coming back up to stroke over him slowly, languidly.

“You think I’ll tell you if you keep this up,” Yuri told Victor who gave a firm squeeze to the base of Yuri’s cock, gaining a choked off groan from him.

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Victor hummed, slipping back onto Yuri’s cock, this time taking him all the way down his throat, something that had Yuri letting out a whine. Yuri took a few breaths, just feeling Victor’s tongue work over him for a minute before he piped up.

“Okay, if you’re doing this to get me to tell you, what are you gonna do if I actually tell you?” Yuri questioned, poking his head back up. Victor paused, eyeing Yuri before pulling off of him with another wet pop.

“Well, I guess it depends on what you tell me,” Victor mused. “I don’t know exactly what I’ll do if you tell me you had a shrine of me that you worshipped on a daily basis,” he joked. Yuri nudged him with his leg.

“This is all for your ego,” Yuri argued. Victor quirked a grin and sighed, starting to climb back up on top of Yuri.

“Mm, possibly,” he hummed. “I mean, it definitely helps to hear stuff like this from you, to hear what you thought of me even before we met,” Victor went on, draping himself over Yuri. “But I have to say I’m honestly intrigued,” he told Yuri as he got their hips in the right position again so that their cocks were brushing. “What were you doing back then, Yuri, hm?” Victor’s voice was rough, insistent, with an undertone like silk. It made Yuri’s toes curl. Yuri took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Gtmyslffftopstersofyou.”

Victor raised an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?” he questioned. Yuri swallowed thickly, eyes still closed.

“I would,” he began, sighing. “Get myself off to posters of you,” he breathed out. His heart was beating way too fast at this point and he was a little worried he was gonna pass out. Victor stayed silent for a moment, and finally, when Yuri was getting worried that Victor was about to freak out, he cracked open one eye, then the other.

Victor looked utterly entranced.

“You… really?” Victor eventually managed. Yuri sighed.

“I told it was weird, I’m sorry it’s just, you were really attractive and just really…” Yuri trailed off. “I don’t know,” Yuri mumbled.

Victor knew that maybe being weirded out by that would be normal, but for some reason, it was completely the opposite. Thinking of Yuri, a slightly younger Yuri, on his bed, naked, maybe not even naked, maybe with the fly on his pants undone and his hand wrapped around himself just thinking of Victor that was… very erotic. At least to Victor it was.

Victor groaned and buried his head into Yuri’s neck.

“Christ, Yuri,” Victor mumbled into Yuri’s neck, his hips starting up, grinding down against Yuri’s. Yuri suppressed a moan, his eyebrows furrowing.

“You, you don’t think that’s weird?” he asked, voice almost meek. Victor shook his head.

“I think,” Victor began, moving his head so that he could kiss Yuri, not even bothering to start out slow, just getting right into things so that Yuri was letting out soft noises, brows still furrowed in confusion. “That is the hottest thing you’ve ever told me,” Victor went on, pulling away to press soft little kisses all over Yuri’s face. “To think,” Victor muttered, one hand creeping down in between them. “That you felt that way, even then,” he said, and he sounded like he was marveling at something, perhaps something important. His hand wrapped around both their cocks and Yuri let out a choked off moan.

“I always felt that way, you should know that,” Yuri managed. Victor moaned, his lips finding Yuri’s once more. Everything was getting sloppy now, messy, a change from how it had previously been, all soft movements in morning light. Now it was heated, the air charged with something electric. Yuri squirmed underneath Victor, spreading his legs a little more and hooking one over Victor’s. The change in position made things even better, friction sharper, sending shockwaves down both their spines.

“I wish I had known you then,” Victor muttered into the kiss. 

“You don’t,” Yuri murmured back, smiling a little. “I wouldn’t have been able to talk to you. I would have only stared at you. Like I was in some dream,” Yuri went on, breath hitching when Victor’s hips gave a slow, harsh drag downwards. “It was bad enough when you first came to Japan.” Yuri clutched onto Victor a little tighter, the heat inside of him growing, pulsing dully but threatening to speed up, to increase. The same exact feeling was settling inside of Victor.

“You were so sweet when I came out to Japan. Soft and quiet and shy. But there was so much more to you I always knew,” Victor mused. Yuri groaned and arched up against him.

“Victor,” he breathed out. Victor dropped his head to Yuri’s chest, his breath heavy, his hand still wrapped tightly around both of them.

“You intrigued me, Yuri,” he breathed out. “You still do sometimes,” he added on. Yuri let out a heavy breath and brought one hand up to cup the back of Victor’s head.

“I could say,” Yuri managed. “The same about you,” he breathed back. He smiled a little and closed his eyes. “Victor Nikiforov, _the_ Victor Nikiforov, and he was interested in me.” Yuri’s voice was fond, almost as though he was wondering over something. “Five time gold medalist, beautiful figure skater, most stunning man I ever knew,” he went on.

“Don’t talk like that,” Victor breathed out, his hips stuttering in their rhythm. 

“Why?” Yuri muttered, his fingers curling more tightly in Victor’s hair.

“Hearing it from you is… overwhelming,” Victor managed. “Like looking into the sun you could say,” he murmured, looking up to look at Yuri, wondering if Yuri would remember his own words from earlier. Sure enough, a look of recognition dawned on him, and he smiled, all bright and wide in a way that made Victor just melt. Yuri dragged him down for a kiss and that was it, they both knew it. 

They stopped talking, they just moved against one another, hands roaming, lips pressing insistently over even the most tender places. And their was a great mounting feeling inside of Yuri when he came, come pulsing between his and Victor’s stomach, over Victor’s hand. Victor just groaned when it happened, listening intently to Yuri who breathed out Victor’s name over and over until Victor was coming too, burying his head into the crook of Yuri’s neck, murmuring Yuri’s name softly, over and over just as Yuri had done with his.

They came down from their high together, panting hot breaths against each other’s skin. Eventually, after maybe a minute or so, Yuri spoke up.

“You’re heavy,” he managed, and Victor couldn’t help but huff a little breath of laughter when he realized that, yeah, he was bearing all of his weight on top of Yuri.

“I hope that wasn’t an insult,” Victor murmured, pressing a kiss to the corner of Yuri’s mouth before rolling off of him.

“Never,” Yuri muttered in reply. Victor grinned and rolled out of bed, earning a frown from Yuri. “Where are you going?” he questioned.

“Washcloth,” Victor told Yuri, glancing over his shoulder. “You’re a bit of a mess,” he said with a wry little smile. Yuri just grinned back, watching Victor walk out of the room. Yuri sighed and relaxed into the bed, closing his eyes and waiting until he heard the padding of footsteps come back into the room. When they did, he peeked open his eyes and watched Victor, who had already cleaned his own stomach off, crawl into the bed and start slowly dragging the damp washcloth over Yuri’s stomach, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. Once he was done he tossed the washcloth aside, into the general direction of the laundry basket, and rolled over next to Yuri, pulling him close.

“Are we going to sleep again?” Yuri questioned with a little yawn, looking up at Victor expectantly. “It’s so early,” he went on. 

“Early is good,” Victor told him. “Early is the best time,” he continued. Yuri scoffed.

“Just because you can get up at ungodly hours doesn’t mean I can get up with you,” Yuri sighed, snuggling just a little closer to Victor.

“I’ll make breakfast,” Victor offered. Yuri’s eyes that had been closed peeked open.

“What would you make?”

“Mm, I can make crépes. With strawberries,” he added. “Whip cream too,” he went on.

“Are you a master chef all of the sudden? We’ve been having cereal for breakfast recently,” Yuri mumbled.

“Well, we were in Japan for a week and it’s our first morning back here. I could make something special,” Victor proposed.

“I think it would be the other way around,” Yuri mused.

“Hush, moya lyubov,” Victor said softly. “I’m trying to do something nice for you, don’t make me change my mind,” Victor told Yuri with a little grin. Yuri smiled back. 

“Crépes it is then, I suppose,” Yuri hummed.

“So you aren’t going to help me? You’ll leave me to slave in the kitchen while you sleep away, hm?” Victor teased. Yuri grinned and nudged him.

“Makkachin can help you, I’m sure,” Yuri joked back.

“Oh, is that so?” Victor inquired. Yuri nodded. Victor just stared back at him for a moment, then reached a hand out to cup the side of his face. He simply stroked a thumb over Yuri’s cheekbone and watched the look in his eye shift and change. Love, hope, even sleep, it was all there. 

“I love you, you know,” Victor said softly. It seemed almost out of nowhere since they had just been talking about breakfast, but Yuri found that Victor said those three words at strange times sometimes. He never knew why. He never knew that it was because Victor was always watching him, always able to seek out emotions, desires, things like that that usually provoked this sudden need to tell Yuri just how he felt. Yuri never really knew that.

“I know,” Yuri replied softly. Victor’s smile widened.

“You’re supposed to say it back,” Victor pointed out. Yuri smiled, leaned forwards, and kissed Victor, soft, sweet, simple.

“I love you too, Victor.”

He pulled away and Victor tilted his head a little.

“So, now you’ll wait here like a small, sleeping prince while I make breakfast?”

“I can’t tell if that’s a question or a statement,” Yuri replied with a shrug. Victor smiled and patted Yuri’s cheek.

“I’ll be back,” he said, sliding out from bed, then taking the covers and draping them over Yuri. “Don’t go anywhere,” he teased. Yuri smiled and thought to himself that he couldn’t go anywhere even if he tried.

“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!!! i know some of you guys like angst more than fluff but i really honestly can't write angst, fluff just comes naturally to me and i love writing it so hopefully you guys don't mind reading it!!! i'm a couple works into this fandom so tell me how i'm doing!!! feedback and comments and kudos and everything is just amazingly wonderful and i appreciate every bit so so much!! thank you guys so much for reading, i hope that all of you are doing well <333


End file.
